


Плюсы (или "Акулка")

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По заявке: Кинг Шарк попал в СС. реакция соседей по камерам и кингшарка на них. Также он попрашайничает книги у уоллер 8D<br/>Предысторию того как Кинг Шарк оказался в Отряде Самоубийц можно почитать в комиксе Flash: Season Zero (11-18)<br/>Капитан Бумеранг из комиксов</p>
    </blockquote>





	Плюсы (или "Акулка")

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: Кинг Шарк попал в СС. реакция соседей по камерам и кингшарка на них. Также он попрашайничает книги у уоллер 8D  
> Предысторию того как Кинг Шарк оказался в Отряде Самоубийц можно почитать в комиксе Flash: Season Zero (11-18)  
> Капитан Бумеранг из комиксов

Когда Уоллер сообщает, кто заменит выбывшего члена отряда, Флойд думает, она в конец спятила. Свихнулась. Сильней, чем Клэр, Харли, да что там, весь Отряд Самоубийц. Человек-Акула?!.. Что?!..  
Уоллер хмыкает и бросает на стол пачку фоток. На них в основном пасть размером с багажник и зубы в несколько рядов и иногда огромное склизкое, перевитое мышцами тело рестлера, покрытого — чешуей?..  
Шок, верно, перекраивает Флойду рожу, потому что Уоллер смотрит на него с удовольствием.  
— Только представь реакцию возможного противника. — Тон у нее одновременно мечтательный и кровожадный.  
Флойд представляет. Отлично представляет.  
— Та же, что у союзников — съебываем! Серьезно, ЭТО в команде?! Он же всех сожрет!..  
— Не всех, — мягко возражает Уоллер и ее многообещающая улыбка пугает больше пасти на снимках. От ненависти перехватывает горло, и Флойд успокаивает себя, обещая выжать из этой ситуации максимум пользы. 

*

«Новенький» появляется на пороге их блока через сутки. И у идеи Уоллер действительно находятся плюсы. Во-первых, это смешно. Испуганные охранники спотыкаются о свои же ноги, говорят высокими голосами, дергаются в ответ на любое движение монстра. Монстр тяжело вздыхает сквозь намордник, похожий на медицинскую маску, и выглядит куда сознательней, чем большая часть отряда — второй плюс. В-третьих, Кэрри, выпущенная из клетки в честь особенного дня, отлипает от Флойда, и, судя по сияющему лицу, идет не на встречу к монстру, а На-Встречу-К-Нему. 

Пока Флойд сражается со своей челюстью, подваливает Джордж и делиться важным:  
— Это все влияние Красавицы и Чудовища, зуб даю. — Он подмигивает. Флойд отвечает, молча скрестив пальцы. И оба пропускают момент, когда Кэрри повисает у Акулы на локте, радостно лепеча, а тот растерянно застывает рядом с единственной закрытой сейчас камерой.  
— Бу! — доносится из камеры, и в окошко, через которое заключенным подают пищу, показывается рука с разрисованными цветными маркерами ногтями. — Ближе, сахарок, еще ближе. Хочу тебя погладить!  
— А парень нарасхват! — замечает Джордж не без зависти.  
Флойд бросается к камере Харли, закрывает окошко на щеколду, игнорируя проклятья изнутри, и видит Акулу вблизи. Так тот еще нереальней, здорово воняет тиной и — у него глаза спаниэля.  
Кэрри возмущается:  
— Почему бы не дать им поиграть? Вдруг поцелуй прекрасной принцессы превратит его в человека? — Она обиженно поджимает губы, поглаживая огромный бицепс ладошкой. — Ты зря не веришь в силу любви! Любовь способна на многое! Залечить раны...  
— Разрушить город, — продолжает «Джорд». — Я не рассказывал, что узнал на острове, когда делил камеру с Дезстроуком? — Акулу он подчеркнуто игнорирует, показывая кто здесь главный.  
Амур хлопает в ладоши, готовая послушать про одержимость мертвой азиаткой в сотый раз.  
И один из охранников, стоящих ближе всего, наконец, подает голос:  
— Тихо! Тут не лечебница, и у вас не час на потрепаться!  
— Не может быть, — тянет Джордж, примеряясь взглядом к уязвимым точкам на теле наглеца. — Здоровое питание. Внимание медиков. Развлечения. — Он с хрустом разминает шею и бросает на Кэрри короткий взгляд. Та обхватывает ручищу Акулы, делает шажок в сторону так, чтобы охранник оказался в клещах случись что.  
Охранник понимает маневр, бледнеет, но остается на месте. Не из-за глупости, из-за страха, не перед ними — Уоллер огибает его, встает рядом, скрестив за спиной руки. 

Узкая юбка, убийственные шпильки, презрительный взгляд сверху вниз, как всегда.  
— Лоутон.  
— Уоллер.  
— Разве не весь этот день должен был уйти на знакомство с «новеньким»? Общение? Установку связей необходимых для успешной командной работы?  
— Не весь, — отвечает Уоллер, хотя обещала ему другое, когда вручала дело.  
Очередная провокация, ну конечно.  
— Но мы же обсуждали, — не сдается Флойд. — Для большей отдачи необходимо учитывать наши пожелания. — Уоллер улыбается ему уголком рта. — Кроме желания жить.  
— Какие? Кормежку свежим человеческим мясом? — спрашивает Уоллер. Ее усмешка превращается в хищную улыбку.  
Джордж и Кэрри прекрасно слышат, но остаются рядом с Акулой, как ни в чем не бывало. Уоллер хмыкает, медленно подходит к нему и стягивает намордник. Спрашивает четко:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Акула смотрит себе под ноги, шевелит тупым носом, и отмалчивается, пока она не приказывает:  
— Отвечай!  
— Книги, — говорит Акула.  
Джордж начинает ржать. Харли вторит ему из своей камеры.  
Уоллер поджимает губы, приказывает:  
— Загоните их обратно в камеры. Акулу подсадите к Лоутону часа на два. Для установки связей, — и уходит.  
Охранники нервно переглядываются, боясь вернуть намордник на место. Четвертый плюс, который однажды можно будет использовать.  
И неплохо обзавестись пятым — Флойд берет Акулу за руку, тянет за собой.  
— Пойдем, покажу тебе камеру. И книги. Можешь взять почитать, что понравится.  
Акула широко открывает пасть, выставляя наружу все свои зубы. Неприятно, но можно привыкнуть.  
— Ты мне улыбаешься? — спрашивает Флойд.  
Акула кивает.  
— Нарасхваааат! — говорит Джордж.  
Флойд показывает ему фак, чувствуя себя победившим впервые за долгое время и намного ближе к побегу.


End file.
